


5 Times Jack Morrison Deserved a Broken Nose (+1 Time He Didn't)

by SJWin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Five Plus One, Fluff, Gen, Genji is a Little Shit, Humor, Language, M/M, i love jack and gabe arguing about ridiculous things, jack and gabriel are potty mouths, jack morrison is one of the children of the corn pass it on, mccree is a little shit, nothing explicit but some old man kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: This is by no means an exhaustive account of the number of times Jack Morrison has broken his nose, but it is an account of five times he absolutely deserved it and once that he sort of didn't.Featuring snippets from SEP era through post-recall and everything in between.





	5 Times Jack Morrison Deserved a Broken Nose (+1 Time He Didn't)

**1\. Gabe- Jack deserved it a little**

**Timeline: Mid-SEP treatments**

 

Believe it or not, this was actually not the most ridiculous thing Jack and Gabriel had argued about. SEP was obviously challenging, but it had come with some unfortunate, unanticipated side effects; most prevalently, everyone in their entire unit was regularly laid up for days at a time with fever or nausea or something… everyone except Jack and Gabriel. They’d both had one or two rough days after the first few rounds, but over the past 4 months both of their bodies had to seemed to take to whatever chemical cocktail they were being pumped full of much better than the other men and women in the program. That left an awful lot of downtime, which somehow always devolved into ridiculous arguments about inane things. Like how to pronounce the word “both.”

  
“What the fuck, Jack, there’s no L! It’s boe-th!” Gabriel yelled, no real venom behind the volume. “It sounds the same! What are you even talking about?” Gabriel threw the pillow from the armrest at Jack’s chest. “No, it fucking doesn’t and you know it, Morrison.” Jack threw it back and hit Gabriel right in the face before saying, “I really don’t hear the difference. And watch your fucking language.”

  
Gabriel stood up and threw the pillow on the floor. “Seriously, how can you not hear the difference! It’s like oath with a b versus bowl with a th. They’re completely different!” He shouted, crossing his arms. Jack stood up, too, and got in his face. “Ok, fine, whatever, you can lick bolth of my nuts, Reyes.” He said, shoving Gabriel by the shoulders.  
“I mean sure, but you’re still wrong.” Gabe countered his shove with another shove and pretty soon it devolved into a wrestling match on the floor. Jack threw an elbow at just the wrong time and clocked Gabriel on the jaw. “Ow fuck!” Gabriel slid off of Jack and rubbed at his sore face. “Shit! I’m sorry. I guess this stuff they’re pumping us up with is starting to work, heh. I’ll give you a freebie.” He said, turning his chin and presenting Gabriel with the left side of his face.  
“Yeah fuck that, I’m hitting you right in the mouth, you asshole!” Gabe laughed and tossed a punch, what he had meant to be lightly, at Jack’s face. Jack, unfortunately, took that exact moment to laugh and lower his head just a bit… “FUCK, I think you broke my nose!”

 

**2\. Ana- Jack probably deserved it**

**Timeline: Mid-omnic crisis**

 

“I repeat- do not fucking engage, Morrison!” Gabriel growled into the comms, before groaning as Ana stitched one of the worst wounds in his side. “I’ve got this, just give me a minute!” Came the reply a few seconds later, partially drowned out by gun fire and static. Gabriel muttered a curse under his breath as Ana applied a few biotic patches on a few of his smaller wounds. “He’s gonna get himself fucking killed out there.” He whispered, shaking his head. Ana patted his arm sympathetically. “If anyone can get out of that mess, it’s Jack. He’ll make it.” She wasn’t sure exactly how much she believed her own words, but she knew what her friend needed to hear. She hoped she was right.

  
They both stood a few moments later, peaking out over the cover as they heard the gunfire getting closer to their hideout. Ana looked down the scope of her rifle to make sure she wasn’t imagining the sight before her. Jack had somehow ripped the heavy gun off of a Bastion unit and was running backwards towards them, spraying bullets behind him. The gun clicked as it ran out of ammo and Jack turned around, nimbly jumping over the first of the line of concrete barriers laid in the road. He pulled his pulse rifle off of his back as he jumped over the second, turning around and firing two rockets back to back into the three units that were still pursuing him. Ana loaded another armor piercing round into her chamber and fired at the one that had managed to avoid the blasts, taking out its core while it was distracted by Jack’s pulse rounds. He set up behind the third set of barriers and was able to take out the heavily damaged units with a few more assists from Ana.

  
He re-holstered his gun onto his back and walked calmly back to where his friends were holed up. Gabriel gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna fucking kill him myself, I swear to god.” He ground out, sliding down against the wall and closing his eye in equal parts pain and relief.

  
Ever the professional, Ana took stock of his injuries as he walked towards them. He’d need stitches in the wound in his leg, possibly some for a nasty scrape along his side (she’d have to see when he got closer) and at least 4 biotic patches for several other, smaller injuries. He smirked as he walked up to her. “Well, you’re welcome!” He said, laughing. Gabriel looked at him like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him or strangle him. Ana balled her hand into a fist and swung as hard as she could at his face.

  
“What the fuck, Ana?! I think you broke my nose!”

  
Make that 5 biotic patches, she thought to herself as she pushed him down to start patching him up.

 

**3\. Jesse- 50/50 really, but Jack deserved it**

**Timeline: The day Jack and Gabriel met Jesse McCree**

 

“Careful, he’s a goddamn biter, sir.” Rodriguez cuffed the boy to the metal chair in the interrogation room. He saluted the strike commander briefly before exiting the room, rubbing a red welt on his forearm that looked suspiciously like teeth marks. The boy in the chair was scrawny and short, wearing a Stetson that was at least two sizes too big with dirty shoulder-length hair. Jack had the immediate urge to go take a shower just looking at the kid, it had clearly been weeks since he’d had a proper wash.

  
“Ok, son,” Jack said, sitting down at the table across from him. “We’ll start out with some easy questions and see how much you actually know before I’m willing to cut you any kind of deal.” He rested his crossed arms on the table. The boy sneered back at him, straightening in his chair. “Ain’t yer son, guero.” Jack shook his head for the umpteeth time that day. The kid couldn’t weigh more than a buck twenty and probably barely reached Jack’s shoulders. “Fair enough,” he gritted out, trying to keep the aggravation out of his voice, “Then why don’t you tell me what your name is?”

  
The boy spit on the floor. “Ain’t tellin’ the pigs nothin’.” Jack slammed his hands down on the table and pushed his face dangerously close to the boy’s. “You will answer my damn questions or you’ll rot in prison until you die! How’s that sound, tough guy?” He was nearly shouting; the kid had definitely gotten under his skin. Instead of answering, the boy smiled a feral smile, reared his head back, and slammed it into the strike commander’s nose. Blood welled from his nose at the impact, causing him to jerk backwards, clutching at his face. Red droplets fell from between his clenched fingers as he stalked out of the interrogation room.

  
Gabriel was already laughing, having seen everything through the security cameras, when Jack walked in. “He head-butted me in the face, Gabe!” Jack exclaimed, holding the handkerchief to his still bleeding nose. Gabriel laughed. “I know, kid’s got balls,” Gabriel said, clutching his stomach through his laughter.  
 

**4\. Genji- Jack was literally asking for it**

**Timeline: Around the "Omnic Uprising" event**

 

“Come on, kid, you think you’re tough? Let’s go a few rounds and see if you still think you’re qualified to be giving any orders.” Morrison gestured to the empty boxing ring behind them. He couldn’t see Genji’s face through his mask, but he could hear the smirk in his voice. “I was always taught to respect the elderly, but if it’s a fight you want, I would hate to disappoint my commander.” Jack clenched his teeth and gritted out a “c’mon” as he climbed up into the ring.

  
Genji took a relaxed stance at the far corner and raised an eyebrow at him. “What are the terms?” Jack smirked and crossed his arms. “Standard sparring rules. No weapons, just hand to hand. 6 minute rounds until someone’s unconscious or calls it quits. Plus, I’m in a sporting mood, I’ll even give you the first hit.” Genji laughed and shook his head. “If you insist.”

  
Jack stood with his arms still crossed as Genji leaped across the ring just as the bell sounded the beginning of their sparring match. He’d forgotten how inhumanly fast the kid was. Just as Genji got within striking range, Jack tensed, bracing for a hit that never came. Instead, Genji feinted to the left and swung his wrist back, knuckles nearly shattering Jack’s nose on impact. He grunted and fell back onto the mat as Genji moved in a circle around him, almost dancing.

  
“What’s the matter, old man? I didn’t even hit you with the metal one.” There was mischief in his eyes as he glanced down at Jack, struggling to get up. Jack wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and narrowed his eyes. “You’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that, kid.”

 

**5\. Fareeha- Jack was metaphorically asking for it**

**Timeline: Ana's "death" :c**

 

Leaving Ana behind had been the hardest thing Jack had ever done in his entire life. He’d had the entire squad to think about, and the Widowmaker had yet to miss a shot, so he was sure that his dear friend was dead. It didn’t make sense to risk everyone to bring home a corpse. It had still killed him to leave her body behind, to think of her family having to lay down an empty coffin, to imagine getting through another day without her right beside him as she’d been for the better part of 30 years.

  
Gabriel was livid. Things had been rocky between them for years, but Jack sure this was the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Still, he longed to curl up with Gabe and cry with him for their fallen sister-in-arms. He was exhausted. He needed a drink.

  
Just as he’d decided to pull out the bottle he kept in his bottom desk drawer, his office door slid open. Fareeha. Of course. Her eyes and cheeks were puffy and red, her shoulders were shaking. He closed the drawer and quickly went to pull her into a hug. Before he could wrap his arms around her shoulders, her fist met his face and he saw stars. He took a few steps back and held a hand to his nose. He’d definitely end up looking like a raccoon tomorrow, it was a solid hit. “Yeah… I probably deserved that one.” Jack whispered sadly, peering down at the young woman before him. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard like she was going to say something, but couldn’t manage to get any words out.

  
Instead, she stepped forward and buried her face in Jack’s shirt and began to sob quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. A few more tears fell from his stinging eyes as he kissed her hair and whispered, “I know, I know,” and “I’m sorry ‘reeha,” in turns.

 

**+1. Gabe- Jack actually didn’t deserve it this time**

**Timeline: Post-recall, post-game**

 

It had been a bit touch and go for a while, but eventually the team had been able to retrieve Gabriel from Talon’s clutches and mostly cure him of his brainwashing and physical afflictions. He was resting on his bed after an afternoon of physical therapy and training, enjoying the peace and quiet and Jack’s soothing presence at his side. Jack caught him staring and scooted closer, slinging and arm over his waist and kissing Gabriel’s cheek. Neither of them said anything to each other as they shared soft, chaste kisses and Jack lightly ran his hand up Gabriel’s side.

  
Gabriel jerked away immediately, one of his legs kicking up in protest. Jack’s eyes went wide. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” Gabriel looked away and smiled, cheeks flushing. “No, no… it uh. It… tickled.” Jack blinked owlishly at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Ok, shut up, it isn’t that funny. Asshole." It was to be expected, really. His whole nervous system had basically been rewired. He hadn’t been ticklish before everything had happened, but he didn’t exactly have much skin (at least very consistently) at one point so it made sense that things would be a bit more… sensitive now.

  
Jack grinned back at him devilishly. Gabriel frowned at him. He brought his hands up and wiggled his fingers dramatically. “So, you’re ticklish now, huh?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows along with his fingers. “Fuck you, Jack. Don’t you fucking dare.” Jack lunged and began his vicious assault on Gabriel’s stomach and sides. Gabriel tried his hardest to wiggle away and contain his laughter, but failed on both counts. Jack finally relented and let Gabriel catch his breath after a few agonizing minutes.

  
“Fuck… you… Jack… you… bastard…” Gabriel wheezed out, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Jack smiled sweetly at him and nosed at his cheek lightly before moving to nip at his earlobe. “I mean, you could… if you wanted to.” He whispered, kissing Gabriel’s neck and smiling at the breathy groan that earned him. He kept making his way down Gabriel’s body, pausing to pull his shirt off, and remembered a certain spot on Gabe’s ribcage that had driven him wild back in the day. He ran his teeth lightly over the taut skin there and was met not with the moan of pleasure he’d expected, but an undignified laugh-shriek and an elbow to the face. “Shit!” Jack moaned, holding his now bleeding nose and trying to keep from getting blood on Gabriel’s bed. “Fuck, Jackie. I’m sorry, it tickled! Is it broken?”

  
“I dink so.”


End file.
